slashdogfandomcom-20200213-history
Tobio Ikuse (Original)
| Romaji = Ikuse Tobio Surasshu Doggu | Race = Human | Nicknames = Slash Dog Tobi (by Lavinia Reni) | Hair Color = Black | Eye Color = Pale Grey | Gender = Male | Equipment = Canis Lykaon Magic | Relatives = Ageha Ikuse (Grandmother) † Unnamed Great-Aunt Unnamed Parents † Shuri Himejima (Aunt) † Akeno Himejima (Second Cousin) Baraqiel (Uncle-In-Law) Suzaku Himejima (Second Cousin) Suou Himejima (Granduncle) | Affiliations = Grigori (Agent) Slash/Dog Team (Founder/Leader) Himejima Clan | Status = Alive | Ranking = | Voice Actor = }} Tobio Ikuse ( ) is the main character of SLASH/DOG and the possessor of the Longinus, Canis Lykaon. He is widely known under the alias of Slash Dog ( ), earning that nickname from his Longinus. He also appears in High School DxD where is now a member and one of the top fighter of Fallen Angel organization Grigori. Appearance Personality Tobio is a quiet and introverted young man. Suffering the loss of his parents before he got to know them, his grandmother and primary caregiver and most recently his best friend Sae Toujou has taken a severe emotional toll on him. History Tobio is a descendant of the Himejima clan through his grandmother who was formerly known as Ageha Himejima. He was one of the rare instances where he was born with his sacred gear, the Canis Lykaon fully activated. Because of this his grandmother used a Buddhist sealing ritual to seal away the Canis Lykaon. Tragically, both of Tobio's parents died before he could get to know them and he was raised by his grandmother after that. Unfortunately, when Tobio was roughly twelve years old his grandmother died too, and as a result, he ended up being raised by the family of his best friend Sae Toujou. Unfortunately, tragedy struck Tobio a third time when, while on a class trip to Hawaii, Sae, alongside over two hundred other students, suddenly went missing when the entire luxury liner they were on sank in the middle of the ocean. Plot Few days before his school trip on a luxury liner, Tobio is caught with a severe fever leaving him unable to join in with his classmates, wishing his farewell with Sae who went on the trip. Four days later, Tobio while having breakfast notices the head news where 233 of his classmates all disappeared in a luxury liner accident much to his shock and despair. Few months after the disappearance of his classmates, Tobio while on his way home accidentally encounters two of his friends, Kouta Sasaki and Sae. Chasing over Sasaki, Tobio eventually catches up but much to his horror, he finds Sasaki along with a lizard-like monster who was chewing on a dog. Sasaki seemingly devoid of emotion signals the monster to attack Tobio. Tobio in desperation tries to fight back but to no avail and just as he's about to be killed, he was saved by the timely arrival of a girl. Natsume Minagawa, who turns out to be a fellow survivor of the school trip like him. High School DxD Tobio was first mentioned in High School DxD by Azazel who explains that he is away on a mission. He also acts as Azazel and Sirzechs Lucifer's bodyguard when they were confronting Hades but does not appear as he was stationed outside. He eventually makes his official appearance in the Hyoudou Residence to act as a support for the residents of that house. He later participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D, becoming a member of that team. Equipments Canis Lykaon( ): Tobio possesses the Longinus Canis Lykaon, which takes the form of a small, black puppy whom he named Jin ( ). It is an independent avatar type with its own instinct. It has the ability to produce blades from its body and can transform itself into a sword. During his fight with Doumon, Tobio's rage awakened a new ability within Jin, enabling it to move and attack through shadows. The shadows can extend up to Tobio's field of vision. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:SLASH/DOG (2006) Category:Human